coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3582 (18th August 1993)
Plot Des asks Colin not to make his relationship with Liz so obvious. Jim can't see a future without Liz. The Robertses go to Lytham St Annes to play golf with Les and Norma Bradbury. Audrey is thrilled to be socialising. Kevin is subdued, annoyed that he can't have time alone with Sally. Raquel prepares a French meal to say thank you to Ken for all his help. Audrey is put out to find that she's classed as a senior with all the OAPs. Alf is thrilled to find that the golf club is full of retired grocers. Liz is content with having Colin around. Alf is pleased that he and Audrey will be able to spend all their time together but Audrey is alarmed by the prospect of all these retired grocers. Nicky is upset when Brendan accuses him of being lax and pays him for four hours rather than the six he has worked. Nicky complains so Brendan sacks him. Alf celebrates when the house is sold to the Cresswells. Ken congratulates Raquel on how quickly she's picked up French conversation. They speak only in French throughout the meal. Kevin tells Joe that his court case is going to be in November. He is depressed and gets drunk, not knowing how he's going to tell Sally. Sally is annoyed when Joe brings Kevin back drunk. Joe takes Kevin to bed. Ken worries that Raquel is getting too involved with him. Audrey tells Alf that she's not ready to retire and doesn't want to spend all her time with him or go to Lytham. He refuses to listen. Joe tells Sally that Kevin is a loser and she deserves better. She grows angry when he puts Kevin down and tells her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff (Uncredited) Guest cast *Colin Barnes - Ian Embleton *Brendan Scott - Milton Johns *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Norma Bradbury - Olive Pendleton *Les Bradbury - Vincent Worth Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway *The Queens - Public *Lake District - Lake Ullswater, holiday cottage and unnamed pub *Golf Course, Lytham St Annes - Clubhouse Notes *Mervyn Cumming directed the scenes in the Lake District while Eugene Ferguson handled the remainder. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Raquel prepares a special meal for Ken, while Joe has something he wants to get off his chest. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,160,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 16th July 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting the last 1'06" of the first scene in the shop flat, where Raquel Wolstenhulme serves up pâté as her first course, and Ken Barlow discovers that she has put red wine in the refrigerator. The ITV3 repeat on 24th September 2019 contained the same edit. Category:1993 episodes